


it will be ok

by mybloodredgrimreaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybloodredgrimreaper/pseuds/mybloodredgrimreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>george was a nightmare ( i'm horrible at summaries)  set during the goblet of of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it will be ok

“NOOOO” screeched the panicked George. “Fred get up please” he shouted almost to the point off hysteria. Fred was sitting on the floor dead in the Gryffindor common room. They people in the room were all wearing the Slythererin robes laughing. “FRED FRED PLEASE” sobbing out the words. They were shouting and yelling thing like ‘about time one of them dies’ and ‘finally one less useless weasley twin’. Sobbing into his dead brother’s neck. Hugging him and thinking about never letting him go.

George woke up to Fred shaking him and yelling his name. Realizing where he was, safe in the burrow and seeing his brother right there. Still shaken from the dream he tackled his brother. Tears running down his face from the dream. As he and Fred fell of the bed and onto the floor. Fred got in to a sitting position and pulled his twin onto his lap. George wrapped his armed around Fred and sobbed quietly. As he calmed down Fred finally asked what had happened. “y-you had died and every one was laughing “and then began to cry again. “Well I haven’t left had I” Fred said in a soothing voice. “It’s alright don’t cry” picking up his still sobbing brother he laid him in is bed and then crawled in next to him. Wrapping him arms around him and pulling him close. George turned so he was facing his twin. And placed his head on his chest “Fred thank you for being there for me.” And fell asleep secure in his brother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> no fire please. i keept it short iand simple so far. comment or leave a kudos if you want me to continue


End file.
